


we'll have to muddle through somehow

by outruntheavalanche



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Angst, Double Drabble, F/M, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Christmas without Abbie is particularly miserable.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll have to muddle through somehow

**Author's Note:**

> This just struck me as I was thinking about writing something else. 
> 
> Title from the original, super depressing lyrics to "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas."

Christmas without Abbie is particularly miserable. Ichabod buys her a gift anyway, even though they know it will be left unopened for the foreseeable future, leaves it under the sparsely decorated fir Jenny and Joe picked up in town. 

Jenny and Joe exchange small gifts: Jenny’s gift for Joe is a bracelet with charms to ward off evil. Joe’s gift for Jenny is a string of polished black tourmaline beads, meant to protect its wearer from negative energies.

Jenny slips the string of beads around her neck and wishes Abbie were here to show it off to. Wishes Abbie were here so that she could give her her gift in person. When she looks up, she notices Joe in front of the fire, fiddling with the silver charms on his bracelet, running his fingers over the runes carved into the beads. 

He catches her eye and tips his head toward her, lets the corners of his mouth curl into a hint of a smile. They both look over at Ichabod, who’s staring into the fire, fingers clamped tightly on the armrests of his chair. Jenny lets her gaze drift to the empty spot beside him, and her heart throbs painfully in her chest. 

Outside, snow batters harmlessly against the windows and wind whistles through the trees. Jenny closes her eyes and lets herself imagine that it’s Abbie, Abbie trying to whistle and get her attention. That Abbie is in the room with them, warm, dry fingers curling gently around Jenny’s hand. 

Jenny sighs and reaches for Abbie and closes her hand around air.

**Author's Note:**

> Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
> It may be your last  
> Next year we may all be living in the past  
> Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
> Pop that champagne cork  
> Next year we may all be living in New York  
> No good times like the olden days  
> Happy golden days of yore  
> Faithful friends who were dear to us  
> Will be near to us no more  
> But at least we all will be together  
> If the Lord allows  
> From now on, we'll have to muddle through somehow  
> So have yourself a merry little Christmas now  
> — Hugh Martin, "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas"


End file.
